


Сигналы

by erlander



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Body Language, Cultural Differences, Denial, Flirting, Gen, Odo & Quark are totally bros (even if they won't admit it), Poor Miles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: О'Брайен узнаёт о кардассианских ухаживаниях гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо хотел, и всё благодаря Кварку с Одо.





	Сигналы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115747) by [songs_of_the_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs_of_the_moon/pseuds/songs_of_the_moon). 



Вообще-то Кварк был не из тех, кто выставляет за дверь платящих клиентов, но теперь он уже подумывал сделать исключение. Гарак и Башир сидели за одним и тем же столиком уже два часа и почти всё время спорили, хотя проблемой это стало только последние пару минут. Их дружеская перепалка переросла в настоящую ссору на повышенных тонах, а это уже заставляло остальных посетителей отвлекаться от своих напитков.

И при том что слова звучали резкие, поза Гарака говорила о _привязанности_ и _желании_. Как, собственно, и поза Башира. Кварк задался вопросом, пытался ли он изучить это специально или подхватил бессознательно. Какое-то мгновение Кварк думал о руках Натимы, поправляющих положение его плеч так, чтобы они говорили что-то о _раболепии_ и _неопасности_.

Он был знаком с человеческим термином «язык тела», но это даже близко не стояло с тем, какую роль такие вещи играли у кардассианцев. То, как они держали плечи или склоняли головы, могло кардинально менять значение произнесённых слов. Умение читать эти знаки было важнейшим аспектом ведения с ними дел. _Интересно, сколько бы Сиско заплатил за пару уроков_.

Одо, по всей видимости, тоже обратил внимание на перебранку, поскольку начал двигаться в сторону Гарака с Баширом. Он держался так, что всем своим видом излучал _власть_.

— Доктор Башир, мистер Гарак, — проскрипел он.

Башир подпрыгнул, едва не облившись напитком. На короткий миг поза Гарака сменилась на _вызов_ , прежде чем легко трансформироваться в более знакомую _уступчивость_.

— Какие-то проблемы, констебль? — улыбнулся Гарак самой очаровательной своей улыбкой.

Одо недовольно прожигал их взглядом.

— Именно так. Вы двое нарушаете спокойствие, так что я предлагаю вам перенести своё... _разногласие_ в какое-нибудь менее публичное место, прежде чем я препровожу вас в камеру.

— Конечно-конечно, — Гарак поднялся, и Башир торопливо последовал его примеру. — Возможно, это разногласие больше подходит для интимной дискуссии. — Наклон его головы говорил _поддразнивание_ , и Одо хмыкнул.

Башир выглядел абсолютно пристыженным.

— Я ужасно извиняюсь, Одо... Мы не собирались поднимать такой переполох, — Башир выглядел искренне раскаивающимся, но то, как Гарак держал руки, означало веселье. — Мы, ах, мы тогда просто пойдём. — Он взглянул на Гарака, который в ответ одарил его ласковой улыбкой.

Кварк, удовлетворённый тем, что ситуация разрешилась сама собой, вновь обратил внимание на сбивчивую, почти бессвязную слезливую историю, которую пытался рассказать ему один из его пьяных клиентов. Разрешение конфликта не только было перенесено в другое место, но Кварку даже не потребовалось ввязываться самому. Это был безоговорочный успех.

О’Брайен тяжело опустился на барный стул, наблюдая, как Башир и Гарак удаляются из бара.

— Они обычно так не ссорятся, — озвучил он свои мысли. Затем внезапно рассмеялся: — Может быть, после этого Джулиан наконец опомнится и оставит его в покое.

Передавая О’Брайену его обычный синтеголь, Кварк покачал головой.

— Непохоже, если судить по тому, как они флиртуют.

О’Брайен подавился своим элем.

— Пытаешься убить своего клиента, Кварк? Это не пойдёт на пользу бизнесу. — Одо приподнял бровь, и Кварк подумал: _«Когда это он успел оказаться здесь?»_

— Флиртуют? — выплюнул О’Брайен, багровея.

— Я так понимаю, вы не слишком хорошо знаете кардассианцев. — Даже несмотря на то, что голос Одо сочился раздражением, язык его тела говорил о _терпимости_.

— Чёрт меня возьми, если это не так, — О’Брайен излучал недовольство всем миром в целом. — Быть не может, чтобы они флиртовали. Они выглядели так, будто собирались вцепиться друг другу в глотки!

Кварк и Одо обменялись взглядами. Кварк сложил руки в значении _умора_ ; Одо ответил ему _смирением_.

— Кардассианцы, — проговорил Одо осторожно, — считают, что ссоры — это важная часть здоровых отношений.

— Они определённо делают их _интереснее_ , — согласился Кварк, скабрёзно ухмыляясь.

Поза Одо изменилась на _неодобрение_ , к которому он изгибом рук присовокупил _отвращение_.

О’Брайен содрогнулся.

— Этот образ — последнее, что я хотел бы представлять, Кварк, — прорычал он.

— Который? Я и Натима или Гарак и Башир?

— Господи, _оба_! — О’Брайен прижал основания ладоней к глазам.

Кварк рассмеялся. Он удивился, когда заметил, что сочетание линии плеч и позиции рук Одо выразили _неохотное веселье_ , хотя выражение его лица было решительно неодобряющим.

— Я собираюсь очень усиленно делать вид, что этого разговора не было, — пробормотал О’Брайен, уронив голову на ладони.

— Разве вы, гуманоиды, не поздравляете друг друга после консуммации долгих ухаживаний? — Голос Одо звучал сухо и деловито, но его руки всё ещё говорили _веселье_ , что дополнялось _поддразниванием_ в наклоне головы. Кварк подавил усмешку.

О’Брайен издал тихий, несчастный стон.

— Да не было никаких ухаживаний, и уж точно не будет никакой _консуммации_! — Он звучал так, будто в первую очередь пытался убедить себя самого.

— Как безустанный наблюдатель всего, что происходит вокруг меня, — произнёс Одо, — я совершенно точно могу сказать, что всё указывает на...

— Дружбу! — вклинился О’Брайен. — Опрометчивую, необдуманную _дружбу_.

Кварк хохотнул.

— Должно быть, ваше определение дружбы куда шире, чем моё, шеф.


End file.
